thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Game: Thrive Civilization Game
The 3rd of a series of Civilization based Thrive games. The Thrive Civilization Game part 3 (TCG) was created by Skyguy98 and intended to be a spiritual successor of both NicktheNick's Official Thrive Civilization Forum Game Competition (OTCFGC), and lowry's Unofficial Thrive Civilization Forum Game Competition (TCFGC). In the game, players assume the role of an unknowable entity tasked with leading their group of people to their own goals and ends, with Skyguy98 being the dice roller who decides the outcome of individual actions and their effects on the games world. Current Situation This game currently takes place on a currently unnamed planet, with all current societies occupying the same continent. Players and Societies * Serialkiller- Kometenvolk ** The Kometenvolk people are currently found within the Kometenvolk Desot in the northern portion of the Eastern desert. They live under the autocratic rule of a dictator know as a Desot, and live mainly in small villages surrounding groupings of vegetation and oasis. * ImmortalDragon- Hakshah ** The Hakshah people are currently found within the Hakshah Holy State in the tall grasses of the eastern portion of the North. They live under the Theocratic rule of a group of Clerical Oligarchs known as the Tahso. They live in small groupings of houses within the grasses and in close contact to large colonies of Mosi. * Agenttine- Kore ** The Kore people are currently found within the Kore Republic along a great river in the western portion of the North. They live under the republican rule of a council elected merit by people within their profession based on merit, under the watchful gaze of the Scribe. They live in average villages along the banks of a large river. * TheGraveKnight- Xi'thoi ** The Xi'thoi people are currently found within the Xi'thoi tribe alongside a large lake in the southern portion of the East. They live under the watchful eyes of a group of council elders and high ranking members of the tribe based on a point system. They live within a growing group of villages alongside a lake and are starting to move within the forest. * Nickthenick- Pyrean ** The Pyrean people are currently found within the Kingdom of Pyrea within the rolling hills of the North. They live under the steady watch of the Rex, an autocratic holy figure within Pyrean society, and his Tribal Council. They live in a regimented and militarized society. They live within a larger village known as Pyrus, with small groupings of houses surrounding the hillside. * evolution4weak- Acirema ** The Acirema people are currently found within the Acirema tribe, found within the Valley of the Ancestors, the center of the known continent. They live in a fairly egalitarian society, closer to a band than a tribe, with the group requiring a consensus between the more prominent members for actions to take place.They live in close proximity to both the Limu Confederation and the Alcos. They live mainly in small wandering groups around the valley, with a centralized location dedicated to being a meeting place. * Gabrialgg- Potatorynu ** The Potatorynu people are currently found within the Potatorynu tribe, and are living in the forestry hills of the South. They live under a Chieftain who is tasked with protection of the tribe against strange forest creatures that daily haunt the tribe. They live in a large village within a wall of thorns, created from a giant vine to protect the tribe. * Aquos- Orzal ** The Orzal people are currently split between two factions, with the majority found within the Orzal Kingdom of Ektar, which is found in the swamps of the Far South. They live under the Theocratic rule of the God King Ekuros, and his chosen council known as the Karti and his clergy. They however, live at the mercy of the Etori Guard. The Orzal live mainly in the large village Ormen, with the surrounding grouping of houses relying on the swamp to survive. * Limeyhoney- Limu ** The Limu people currently are split between three groups, with the majority found within the Limu Confederation, found within the central valley of the Ancestors. They share this land with the Acirema tribe and the Alcos. They live under the rule of local clan leaders called the Dikl's, who in turn are members of a council headed by the Kun, who in reality hold very little power. The people are divided into individual villages of each clan within the valley, with the most powerful holding control of the rivers, though the balance of power is shifting with the discovery of metals in the hills. * Johnwereright- Mukoi ** The Mukoi people are the descendants of a splinter of the Orzal people, who fled when their religious rights were violated, and are known as the Mukoi Splinter. They fled across the swamp to the forest on the other side in the far south of the continent. They are still mainly disorganized, broken into bands of groups that individually come together to share resources and trade with each other. They live along the edge of a forest and swamp, but have managed to create small housings. * Soundwave- Thorian ** The Thorian people are the second group to split from the Limu fearing retaliation after their neutrality from the recent war between the Limcas and Alcos, and are known as the Thorian Outcasts. They fled to the south, and are on their way to the large forest inhabited by others that fled long before them. The Thorians are actually made up of a collection of Acirema, Alcos, and Limcas who joined the Thorian Clan, and are under the leadership of the Dikl who ruled the Clan from before the split. They are in the process of moving, and are more a group of migrants and nomads looking for a place of their own. Non-player Societies Tilucera * The Tilucera people are currently found within the Tiluceran Ascendancy within a large forest to the West. They live under the rule of a Chieftain who is thought to be the divine rebirth of the previous Chieftain. They live in a small grouping of houses within the forests. After years of no divine interaction, they live independently of the players of the world, and they have been unseen since. Alcos * The Alcos are the first group to split from the Limu, being made up of Clans who sided with the Acirema tribe when the Limcas launched their attacks. They currently live within the same valley as the Limu Confederation and the Acirema tribe, and form a boundary between the two. They form their own loose council, united mainly in their opposition to the Kun and the Limcas. The Alcos live in villages within the valley separated by Clan, with the Dikl of that clan as the leader. They remain a separate power than both the Acirema and the Limu.